Why Must The Twin Suns Rely On Me?
by MOOREnameMomma
Summary: Laura has always had a hard life and her father has selected a fate that she does not want to accept...Will she be able to escape the hands of her father? Or will she be stuck with her unwanted destiny forever?
1. My Fight With Fate!

**Writers Note:**

Yeah I know I did this part before but I redid it bbecause it was stupid now it's alittle better but it is still stupid so if you want you can read it and if you don't you don't there's nothing I can do about that but if you do read it I would love to hear what you thought of it...but either way thanks...

**_Love_,**

**completly-obsessed

* * *

**

I suddenly jolt up shaking I was cold and wet and that didn't make any sense I'm on Tatooine it doesn't rain here. I look around and see someone with a bucket standing in front of me. "Hey you why did you pour water on me?" I yelled at the person.

"Laura I'm sorry but I had to wake you up" the person said.

"Why may I ask?" I said groggily.

"I was sent by your father he said that he will come down tomorrow," he replied.

"He never tells me before he comes he always just shows up" I said.

"Yes, but he wants you to pack any important items because he is taking you with him this time" he said.

"What?" I said trying not to sound surprised.

"He does miss you," he whispered in my ear.

"Ok thank you much go tell him I'll be right here waiting for him with my few possessions" I said. He nodded and then left. Oh no the day has finally come oh my I have to go talk to Master Kenobi I thought.

* * *

I jogged across the desert until I got to his hut. By then the suns where up and Master Kenobi was just walking in. "Hello Master Kenobi I was hoping I could talk to you about something" I said but then noticed he had someone with him it was a young boy and 2 droids. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know you had company," I said. 

"Laura is there a problem I saw you running towards my house and you look worried," Ben said.

"Sir coming tomorrow take away don't let Sir please," I stammered.

"Please say that again calmer," he said.

"Sir is coming tomorrow to take me away this is it don't let Sir take me I'll be your slave forever just don't let him take me" I begged.

"I'm now completely confused!" the boy said.

"Oh yes Laura this is Luke" Ben said. "Oh yes hello Sir Luke" I said kneeling on the floor but looked a little when I heard Luke laugh a little. "Will you please make me your slave?" I asked still on the floor.

"First of all no because slavery is horrible and second why do you want to become a slave?" Luke asked.

"What about you Master Kenobi?" I pleaded.

"I do not believe in owning people," Ben stated simply.

"But Master Kenobi!" I started but he held up his hand.

"My name is Ben you do not need to address me formally," he said.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"I am not sure but we'll think of something" he said "now we must go inside before the sand people find us." We all walked inside and Luke told Master Kenobi about some holo gram that was in a droid that he had and I just relaxed I can't think if I'm not relaxed.

* * *

Soon enough storm troopers are chasing me and Sir is glaring at me yelling at me and chasing me. "You shouldn't have tried to get away," he growled at me then Darth Vader comes up and force chokes me. Then someone starts shaking me "Laura, Laura are you ok?" a nice voice asked I jumped up and bumped into Luke's chin. 

"Oh I am so sorry Luke I what why were you shaking me?" I stuttered.

"You were crying and screaming I thought you were hurt" he said his voice full of concern.

"Oh no I was just having a bad dream" I said feeling my face redden I have only know Luke for a little while and he probably thinks I'm crazy.

"Um Ben and I are going to Alderaan he said if you want you can come" Luke said.

"Really!" I said excited.

"Yes but we must go to Mos Eisley to get a ride" he said.

"Ok!" I said and I quickly ran outside and jumped into the speeder.

"Laura I think that now Luke knows you must know to" Ben said.

"Know what?" I asked curiously.

"Your father and the imperials want you to join the empire but you do not know that your mother was a jedi one of the few living jedi that survived the mass killing of all the Jedi of course your father did not know this at the time so they had you and your destiny is to also train to become a jedi that is why your father wants you join the empire so Darth Vader can train you to become a dark jedi" Master Kenobi said.

"What? But that's…no! What happened to my mother?" I managed to stammer.

"Your father killed her after he found out she was a jedi he knew she couldn't be changed into an dark jedi but he thinks because you are young and untrained it will be easy to make you into a dark jedi" he told me.

"Sir is a monster he's such bantha fodder," I mumbled. How come all the bad stuff had to happen to me oh goody two storm troopers are heading our way I wonder what they want. They started asking us about how long we've had the droids and stupid stuff like that and then whatever Master Kenobi said they repeated storm troopers can be so stupid sometimes. So we went into the cantina and started asking around for rides but just my luck I had to get noticed by Boba Fett.

* * *

"Little Laura it's been a long time to bad it couldn't have been longer" he sneered. 

"Quiet Boba I'm working right now" I ordered.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I forgot you're poor and you have to do jobs that no one else will do" he laughed.

"Whatever Boba just leave me alone," I commanded.

"I'm not going to listen to a little girl like you" he retorted.

"Don't make me hurt you," I yelled.

Now some people where paying attention to our argument I mean it's not everyday you see some guy in full armor arguing with a girl that's 5 foot 1 inches and 94 pounds at the most I just hated how small I was. I hated my ugly dark brown wavy hair and my ugly brown eyes. I hate it when I get into fights, which I usually win. I hate when people hit on me and then get to know me and fear me. I hate what my father expects of me and how everywhere I go someone bothers me and I hate it when people call me little Laura. I hate that I am only 15 years old but are more mature and smart then most people on Tatoonie. I hate that even though I'm a good pilot and mechanic but no one cares that I've been working hard for only enough money to feed me once a week and wear rags or that I have lived on the streets since I was 5. I hate that I have a "perfect" smile though I almost never mean the smile that I wear. I hate that I think too much causing me a lack of sleep. I hate that no matter what I do I look down on my self. I just hate everything about myself.

"Do you actually think that you can hurt me little Laura?" he laughed.

"Do you actually think you're a good bounty hunter Boba" I retorted. He quickly pulled out his blaster and pressed it against my temple. "So you're actually going to shoot me oh now I'm trebling all over" I murmured.

"You should be but I won't kill you I don't fry money" he said.

"Huh?" I asked confused "what do you mean?"

"I got orders from an imperial to find you and then watch over you until your father comes for you and you just made my job a lot easier" he laughed.

"Oh great" I sighed.

"Anyways I think you're pretty and it would be a shame to kill you when I can make you of use" he whispered into my ear.

"I just think I'll get a drink," I said quickly because he creeps me out when he whispers in my ear. He nodded but he followed me when I went over to Luke.

* * *

"I thought you were going to get a drink" Boba said smirking because he caught me in a lie. 

"I just realized I don't have any money to buy a drink," I said smirking back at him because I had a pretty good comeback and it was also very, very true so he left me and went over to the bar to talk to the bartender.

"What was that about Laura?" Luke asked.

"Nothing just an old rivalry between someone who's filthy rich and someone who's dirt poor" I answered a little embarrassed about my pathetic life.

"Well you should probably sneak out while he's not looking Ben shouldn't take much longer," he said. I nodded but then Boba came back with a drink that he handed to me with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Thanks?" I asked more as a question then a statement.

"No problem" he said while his smirk grew. I stared at it for a second or two to think if he might have poisoned it but then why do I care? Then I won't have to see Sir! Then I took a huge chug of my drink a felt kind of sad.

"I see it's not alcoholic," I muttered "and its not poisoned."

"You drink that type of junk? Wait why would you want it to be poisoned?" Luke asked in shock.

"No, I don't drink that stuff but if I have to see Sir I would rather have most of me not totally there" I whispered "and if I was poisoned and died I wouldn't be alive to see Sir."

"But it wouldn't be cool if you were dead" he whispered so Boba couldn't hear him "and anyways Ben will find a way to save you."

"Excuse me Laura did I give you permission to talk to this person" Boba said motioning to Luke.

"Um Boba did I give you permission to be bantha fodder?" I said holding back my laughter.

He quickly grabbed my arm and threatened "I'll kill you right now if you insult me one more time."

"Yeah right first you'll never do that because you want the money and anyways if I was dead I wouldn't care to much," I stated.

"Don't say that," Luke said grabbing my hand subconsciously "everyone would miss you so much." I smiled at his comment even though I knew it wasn't true it still made me feel a little happier.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize this person is you're boyfriend" Boba said taking his helmet off.

"We're not dating" Luke and I said in unison.

"Ok then tell me why you're holding his handing and smiling at him like the little girly girl you are?" Boba asked, "Have you told him the bad news Laura? Or are to scared to tell him? Oh and did I forget to tell you you're father gave me permission to marry after I hand you over to him?"

"WHAT?" I screamed jumping up.

"I know I love you to" he said and kissed me on my lips but he didn't seem to happy when I pushed him off me and onto some other man.

"IF YOU **EVER** DO THAT AGAIN BOBA **I WILL!**" I started but his lips collided with mine again but this time he learned if he held my arms down I couldn't push him off then he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I started to freak out so I bit down as hard as I could on his tongue.

"Don't worry you're father with punish you for this! He said I would be a very good husband for you because I do happen to help imperials quiet a lot," Boba snapped.

"Let go of me you slimy scum bag," I snarled.

"Tisk, tisk your father is going to have to do a lot of work on you my dear," he laughed kissing my neck and then letting me go.

"Nasty ew nasty ah I'm never going to get that horrible taste out of my mouth" I spat then I drank the rest of my drink but it didn't help washout that horrible feeling.

"Laura is the reason you don't want me to know you're dating this guy that you really truly have feelings for me?" Boba asked being cocky.

"I've only known him for about an hour Boba and anyways I'll always **HATE YOU!**" I said saying his name like a curse word.

"Oh well it's kind of like an arranged marriage you have **NO CHOICE**" he said grabbing my hand which I quickly snatched away. "You will learn," he hissed slapping me across my face.

"Don't touch me you monster" I spat.

"Your father thinks showing you some hard discipline might be good for you so if you don't think I will hit you you're terribly wrong" he barked.

"Oh I know you'll hit me but I don't care because it's not like when you hit me it hurts" I retorted.

"Anyways it's wrong to hit girls and by hitting them you will never earn their love" Luke growled.

"I don't have to earn her love her father is already setting up the wedding! Anyways your dad says he needs lots of little kids that he an make into little imperials and he knows that I can provide that" Boba laughed.

"Stop talking about yourself Boba you're making me sick" I said.

"What will it take to teach you little Laura" Boba said smirking.

"Don't call me that!" I said and then I punched him in the face and he fell backwards knocking over many glasses and drawing a lot of unwanted attention to myself.

"Come here!" Boba said as he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me closer to him.

"Get your hands off her!" Luke commanded

"Luke just let it go there is nothing you can do and besides he can't kill me so I'll be ok" I said.

"But I!" Luke started.

"Just stay!" I commanded then Boba dragged me out of the bar by my hair.

* * *

"Can you stop that you could have just said come with me and I would have followed you" I yelled. 

"I know but part of your discipline needs to be painful!" he barked.

"Man cranky much" I said then he pushed me to the ground and he bent down close to me and snatched my blaster before I had time to get the sand out of my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked once I got all of the sand out of my eyes.

"I'm going to make sure you **NEVER INSULT ME, HIT ME, REFUSE MY LOVE, OR EMBARASS ME AGAIN!" **Boba yelled kicking me in the side hard enough to knock all the wind out of me. He punched me in the face making my lip bleed a crimson red color. He pulled out his blaster not to kill me but to inflict pain in my leg. Of course I fought back as much as I could but a man in a full suit of armor with a whole bunch of weapons against defenseless me.

"I think I get the picture Boba!" I panted after a long time.

"Do you really?" he asked stepping on my ribs.

"Yes!" I gasped and then he pulled me up and kissed my lips and I quickly pushed him away.

"It seems you still have a long way to go!" he said slapping me across the face and then pushing me back into the sand.

"Boba I pulled away because when you punched my face you opened a wound in my lip and it's sore that's the only reason I pulled away it stung" I lied.

"Oh well then are you ready to go back into the bar?" he asked pulling me back up to my feet.

"Yeah but Boba since Sir is taking me away and never bringing me back do you think you could do me the favor of letting me say good bye to my friends you know alone?" I asked super politely.

"Sure but remember I'll be watching you and if you try to get away I'll be right there," Boba warned.

"Of course" I said giving him a smile.

"Good" he said then he walked me into the bar kissed my check and then went to the other side of the bar.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I mumbled.

"How could he do such a thing like that?" Luke questioned.

"It's ok I'm used to having people torture me but I've never been kissed before and I think because of him I'll never want to kiss anyone" I said unhappily.

"Really! No ones ever kissed you! I would think the guys would be killing each other just to kiss you!" he said.

"Do you really think that?" I asked in shock.

"Well yeah you're pretty and you're nice" he replied.

"No I'm not," I said shyly and blushing.

"Yeah you are" he insisted.

"Well I have guys hit on me but once they get to know me they fear me because here I'm known as the tough girl that fights and races and does everything that a guy can do then there's guys like Boba who never give up and it's so annoying.

"See I told you look over there" he said pointing to Boba "looks like someone's mad that Boba kissed you."

"Now's a perfect time to escape thanks Luke you're the best" I said and then carefully snuck out the door without Boba noticing.


	2. That's No Moon!

**Writers Note:**

Yes part 2 is FINALLY OUT! Yeah if you want you can read it if you don't oh well but if you do read it please tell me what you think...

**_Love,_**

**completly-obsessed

* * *

**

I sat outside with the droids in the speeder waiting for Luke and Ben to finally find a ride, hiding from Boba I don't know what he would do if he found out I was trying to escape probably lose his temper and start a blaster fight which of course I would win and no I'm not being cocky, but I never lose a blaster battle with Boba. "Laura we have found a ride we need to get ready to go now" Ben said walking up to me.

"Ok I have all my stuff right here," I laughed patting my side all that was in there was my blaster.

"No, you are forgetting this" he stated pulling out a small thing from his utility belt. "This is a light saber more importantly it is your mothers light saber she wanted me to give it to you it is the weapon of a jedi I think it will be much more use to you then that blaster you have at your side" he said as he ignited the light saber and a green light blade shimmered from the end of the handle.

"That's so oh my, my mother owned this" I stammered unbelieving in all the things that had just recently happened to me.

"Yes" he stated and then pressed a button on the light saber to make the glowing green blade disappeared then he handed it to me. "We must get going now" he said and we headed off to sell the speeder and then go to docking bay 94 to get a ride on a ship called the _Millennium Falcon_ that is flown by some guy named Han Solo and a wookie co-pilot by the name of Chewbacca.

"Should we really trust them I mean we don't even know this guy and there are a lot of scumbags here in Tatooine believe me a lot of scumbags, smugglers, killers, drug addicts, anddrug dealersI mean we could be walking straight into a trap" I said worried that Sir might have set this up.

"We have no other options" Luke replied "and I'm sure we will be fine I mean this is Ben he never has let me down."

"You're right I shouldn't be worried," I said but I still had a bad feeling about going to Alderaan.

"Laura come back here," Boba screamed running towards me with his blaster ready. I ran to the ship but he was to fast and he almost managed to get into the ship . Quickly I pulled out my light saber and activated it. "You have a light saber!" he yelled in rage I knew for a fact that his father Jango Fett was killed under the blade of a light saber.

"Yes and you know what these things can do so go or you're fate will be the same as your fathers was" I said. This made him angry so he fired at me but the blaster boltonly managed to hit my shoulder. I stepped back just enough to be completely inside the ship and then I pressed the button that closed the door. "Han you better take off or we'll be having some unwanted intruders" I said and he quickly took off.

* * *

On the way to Alderaan Ben was teaching Luke and I the ways of the force and I thought that this would so much better if my mother was still alive. 

_Ouch!_

The low-powered sting of a blaster bolt shook me back into reality. The remote buzzed around, swirling, spinning, and diving about while spontaneously firing an array of attacks. Even now that I had redirected my attention back to the task at hand, neither me or Luke seemed to be having much luck in tackling this hefty challenge. But then it all changed. In one moment, my entire world was turned upside down.

At first when Ben asked me to put on the pilot's helmet with the blast shield down I thought he was crazy. Little did I know, it really did help I blocked every single blaster bolt with that pilot's helmet on. As soon as we were done I felt tired and I ached and had pains everywhere it's not often I get a good nights sleep because I'm to busy working the late shift at the _Millennium Bar_ because no one else wants to and I **REALLY** need money.

"Hey girl I think I've heard of you somewhere"Han said.

"Excuse me please use my name" I snorted.

"Well nobody told me what your name is" Han snapped.

"Ok well my names Laura Ann Shawn" I said.

"I knew it you're that girl everyone talks about in the bars you're the girl that can win all the fights and I do believe you work in a bar that I spend a lot of time in I knew I had seen you before I hear you're a good racer" Han said.

"Well yeahI know people are constantly talking about me because they have nothing better to do but I really don't care what they say I mean I know a lot of people who saya lot of things" I said.

"Yeah Tatooine isn't a very safe place" Han said.

"Uhm hum" I mummbled struggleing to keep my eyes open.

"Laura I understand what you go through during the week get some rest and we will get you when we reach our destination" Ben said noticing my eyes flutter.

"No that would be impolite of me," I said.

"Just get some rest please we would like you to be focused when we get to Alderaan" Ben said.

"Ok but only if u insist" I said.

"I do now go rest," Ben said.

"Ok" I said and hurried off I really was tired it seems all my life I'm on the move never having time to rest or to think or to relax or to live.

* * *

Tossing turning groaning was my normal way of sleeping the night mares of everything in my life everything I regret doing but I regret so much its hard to think straight. "AH!" I yelled as I awoke the ship was jerking around causing me to awaken from the nightmare I was having. "What's going on?" I asked racing out to Ben. 

"There is nothing where Alderaan is supposed to be" Ben replied.

"But that's impossible" I stated hoping Han just set the wrong course.

"Obviously it's not," Han stated simply.

"For some reason nothings here but a bunch of meteorites and that small moon" Ben said. Then a ship soars overhead and we decide to follow it.

"I think I think I know who's on it to I sense Boba's on that ship" I said after following the ship for awhile.

"That's no moon," Ben said we approached the gray sphere that Boba's ship was heading towards.

"That's to big to be a space station," Han said.

"I agree with Ben" Luke mumbled. I turned and looked at Luke I had seemed to forget that he was in the _Millennium Falcon with us._

"I agree to" I stated then Chewbacca made some weird growling and barking noises and I could see Han's face get a little annoyed at Chewbacca. "I told you this was a bad idea," I whispered to Luke. We landed on the space station and hid in a secret storage place where Han could smuggle stuff.

* * *

"I told you lots of smugglers are on Tatooine" I whispered to Luke. 

"It's ok don't be scared" Luke said wrapping his arm around me comfortingly.

"I'm not scared" I whispered but in a way I was because if my dad happened to be here he would take me away so on the inside I felt a little better but I felt a weird feeling inside me like something was about to go horribly wrong.

"Would you to lovers shut up we don't want to get caught," Han snapped.

"Lovers?" I asked.

"We're not" Luke began but was cut off when he heard storm troopers running past us.

"We need to have a plan," I whispered when I was sure they were gone.

"I have a plan" Han whispered, "stay here for a second." Han left and I hear a couple blaster shots, then there was silence.

"Do you think a storm trooper got him?" I asked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Luke stated. Then we heard more blasters being fired and then some footsteps coming our way. A storm trooper appears pulling me out of our hiding space so I pull my light saber out and activate it.

"Whoa girl don't worry it's only me" the storm said then he pulled off the helmet reveling Han.

"You could have told me your plan and this wouldn't have happened," I growled turning my light saber off and putting back on my utility belt.

"Hear Luke I got you one to" Han said after he shook his head. Luke took the storm trooper armor and put it on ever his cloths.

"Hey what about me and Ben?" I asked.

"Ben is to big to fit into one and you're way to small" Han replied.

"Pfft and I thought you would have been to stupid to have known how to put it on" I muttered with that Chewbacca laughed and Han glared at him.

"Well we better be off going to a safer place" Ben said so we ran off trying not to attract attention and we managed to find a very nice empty room. We open a door revealing 2 imperials, which Han and Chewbacca both kill.

* * *

"Between his growling and your blasting everything in sight it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here" Luke barked. 

"Bring it on I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around" Han replied.

"We found the computer outlet sir" c3p0 said.

"Plug it in we should be able to interpret the entire imperial network" Ben commanded then r2d2 starts to beep and whistle and mess with the computer outlet.

"He says he's found controls to the main power beam that's holding the ship here he'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor" c3p0 said "the tractor beam is connected to the main reactor in 7 locations a power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

"I don't think you boys can help" Ben said, "I must go alone."

"Excuse me I'm not a boy," I said.

"I do apologize but you can't come either" Ben

"Whatever you say I've done more then I've bargained for on this trip already" Han murmured.

"I want to go with you" Luke stated.

"Be patient Luke stay and watch over the droids" Ben said softly.

"But they can" Luke started.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan, your destiny lies on a different path then mine" Ben told Luke "the force will be with you, always." Then Ben left and Chewbacca makes some weird growling noises.

* * *

"You said it Chewie! Where did you dig up that old fossil?" Han laughed. 

"Ben is a great man," Luke snapped.

"Yeah great at getting us into trouble" Han retorted.

"I didn't hear you give any ideas," Luke yelled

"Well anything's better then sitting around waiting for them to pick us up" Han screamed back.

"Can you to stop it r2 is trying to tell us something" I snapped.

"What is it?" Luke asked a little curious.

"I'm afraid I'm not quiet sure sir he says he's found her and keeps repeating she's here" c3p0 replied.

"Well who, who is she?" Luke asked.

"Princess Liea" c3p0 replied

"Princess Liea the princess she's here?" Luke asked.

"Princess?" Han said.

"Where? Where is she?" Luke asked franticly.

"Princess what's going on?" Han asked confused then r2d2 starts to beep.

"Princess Liea of what used to be Alderaan" I replied waiting for r2 to tell us her location.

"Level 5 detention block AA 23" c3p0 states then r2 beeps something to c3p0 "I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated!"

"Oh no we've got to do something!" Luke said.

"What are you talking about?" Han asked suspisously.

"The droids belong to her she's the one in the message we got to help her" Luke said.

"What message?" I asked but I was ignored.

"Now look don't get any funny ideas the old man wants us to wait right here" Han said not wanting to get into a conflict.

"But he didn't know she was here" Luke said defensivly.

"We just have to find a way into the detention block," I said.

"I'm not going anywhere" Han said.

"They're going to execute her look a few minuets ago you didn't just want to wait here and be captured and now all you want to do is stay?" Luke questioned.

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind" Han spat.

"But they're going to kill her!" Luke complained.

"Better her then me" Han barked.

"How can you say that?" I asked astonished of what he just said I mean she is another human being and she doesn't deserve to die.

"You know she's rich," Luke said slyly.

"Rich?" Han asked curious.

"Yeah real rich" I said trying to contain my laugher and luckily I did manage to stop myself.

"Rich powerful listen if you were to rescue her the reward would be" Luke started.

"What?" Han excited.

"Well more then you can imagine" Luke stated.

"I don't know I can imagine quiet a bit" Han mumbled.

"You'll get it" Luke said.

"I better" Han threatened.

"You will" Luke promised.

"Alright kid you better be right about this" Han threatened.

"I am" Luke reassured.

"What's your plan?" Han asked.

"Well…I don't know yet but I'll figure something out" Luke said thinking.

* * *

"3p0 hand me those binders will ya?" I asked. 

"Yes Miss Laura" c3p0 said handing the binders over to me.

"Thanks 3p0! Put these on Chewbacca Luke and then you can walk around to the detention area like storm troopers taking a prisoner to a detention cell then save her" I said.

"Ok" Luke agreed taking the binders from my hand. "Let me put these on you" Luke said but backed away when Chewbacca growled at him. "Ok you, you put these on him" Luke said handing the binders to Han who laughed at Luke's reaction.

"Uh Master Luke Sir parden me for asking but what should r2 and I do if we're discovered here?"

"Lock the door" Luke said.

"And hope they don't have blasters" Han laughed.

"That isn't very reassuring" c3p0 droned.

"**EXCUSE ME**!" I yelled "what about me?"

"Stay here with the droids you have a weapon to defend yourself and the droids" Luke commanded.

"But I don't want to stay here Boba's here and so is Sir" I said stammering on the last word.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" Luke assured me giving me a hug.

"Excuse me I do believe we have a princess to save" Han said and then Luke, Han, and Chewbacca left me with r2d2 and c3p0.


	3. Lord V!

**Writers Note:**

Ok JediMan good point but I am a stupid person and I can't help it and Sir is neither Darth Vader nor the Emporor he is just some made up admiral who has a lot of power yeah anyone else you can send me reviews I would love to hear what you think of my stupid story

_**love,**_

_completly-obsessed_

* * *

"c3p0 um do you think Luke likes me?" I asked. 

"I would not a clue Miss Laura why do you ask" c3p0 replied.

"Uh I don't know I just want to be a good friend you know and if he doesn't like me then I might as well give up you know?" I said.

"Well every time you go to sleep he talks about you so I'm sure he thinks of you as a friend" c3p0 droned.

"Really? He talks about me when I sleep?" I asked.

"Yes and sometimes he even watches you sleep to try and calm you down when you're having a nightmare" c3p0 notified me.

"Awww he's so nice" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Why isn't that what friends do?" c3p0 asked.

"Oh yeah…that's what FRIENDS do" I sulked.

"Is there something wrong Miss Laura?" c3p0 asked.

"No 3p0 nothings wrong but I think you and r2 should hid in here" I said pushing them into a storage closet.

"I guess I never really had a chance" I muttered. All the sudden I felt sick to my stomach I had a bad feeling like something was about to go terribly wrong. _Wait I feel a presence out side of the door._ I quickly got up and hid in a corner hoping they would just open the door look in and leave. Then the door opened and I gasped it was Boba! He came in and started to look around he walked very close to me and then I saw him heading towards the place I hid the droids in so I kicked the closest thing to me hoping it will cause a slight noise to make Boba turn away but unfortunately glass fell everywhere and Boba came running over.

* * *

"Laura I know you're there you can stop hiding" Boba said. I tried to stay completely still so he wouldn't see me but he stood on my hand and I quickly kicked his foot away and he grabbed my leg when I kicked. 

"Oh hey Boba what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm so glad I found you Laura! You're father would like to speak to you and he told me to tell you thank you for not making him fly all the way down to Tatooine to get you" Boba said smirking.

"No problem" I muttered unhappily.

"Come on time to go see you're dear old daddy" Boba said pulling me to my feet.

"Let me guess you put a tracking device on our ship" I stated.

"Yes I did and I also tricked your ship into following mine" he said.

"And why does that not surprise me" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" he smirked.

"Uh let me go" I said trying to pull my hand away from him but I couldn't.

"I don't think so sweetie" he whispered in my ear.

"I said" I started but Boba punched me in the face and then snatched my weapons away.

"Come on now you're father and Lord Vader are waiting for you" he said putting binders around my wrists. "Do you like being cuffed up Laura?" Boba asked in my ear.

"You're invading my personal space Boba please don't do that" I begged.

"Do what Laura I was just asking a simple question?" Boba said.

"How about you just don't talk to me" I snarled.

"What's wrong Laura are you just so in love you don't know what to do?" Boba asked kissing my lips.

"Where's you're helmet you ALWAYS WEAR YOU'RE HELMET!" I screamed.

"Well your father said when I'm not working I shouldn't wear it and anyways when I kiss you I don't want to have to constantly take it off" he said kissing neck.

"EW BOBA DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Boba said slapping me across the face.

"Do you really need the money that bad Boba I mean you're rich" I stuttered as he pulled me threw the corridors of this gray space station.

"Well the money will be nice and then I get to marry the most beautiful girl in the whole universe" he said.

"I'll kill myself before I marry you scumbag" I barked.

"What am I going to have to do to you my dear" he sighed.

"I know I'm awful just you know let me go and I will no longer be a nuisance" I stammered.

"Don't worry I can fix you" Boba whispered.

I stopped moving and screamed "you can't fix something that's **NOT BROKEN I'M NOT BROKEN!"**

"Oh it looks like I found out what your weakness is," laughed Boba.

"SHUT UP **JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!**" I screamed and then I tripped him stole back my light saber kicked his face and ran down the corridors with tears streaming down my face looking for the detention area so I could find Luke. "Uh oh" I whispered as I saw Chewbacca, Han, Luke, and Liea all fighting storm troopers so I ran over to them.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, "Wait what's wrong why are you crying." 

"Nothing" I murmured trying to get the binders off.

"Do you need help?" Luke asked.

"Yeah" I muttered and he used his light saber to cut threw my binders.

I pulled out my own light saber and started deflecting blaster bolts with my light saber "thanks" I sighed.

"No problem" he replied. Then Liea got us all to climb into a garbage chute.

"What a wonderful smell you've discovered!" Han said disgusted.

"So who's this girl?" Liea asked.

"Laura" Luke replied. Then he turned to me "what's wrong?"

"Like it doesn't really matters" I snapped.

"It does" Luke assured me.

"Just Boba said something that always makes me freak" I mumbled.

"There's something down here!" Luke exclaimed.

"That's just your imagination kid" Han said.

"Something just moved past my leg" Luke exclaimed as I looked around for an alternate exit. "There!" Luke shouted pointed to the ground.

"We need to find a way out of here" Liea said then all the sudden Luke is sucked under the murky water.

"Luke! WHERE ARE YOU LUKE?" I cried franticly. Then Luke popped above the water I grabbed onto him but his arm was too slippery and I lost him. After a little while and Luke finally surfaced. "What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know but it's gone now" Luke said.

"…Good" I said but then the walls started closing in on us. While everyone franticly tried to find a way to keep the walls from closing but nothing was working our only hope was the droids.

"I think someone found them!" Luke said.

"Actually they probably don't hear the commlink because they're in a storage closet!" I screamed.

"Why are they in a storage closet?" Han asked.

"To hide them and because 3p0 was annoying me" I muttered. After more screaming c3p0 and r2d2 managed to get the garbage chute to stop closing in and we managed to get out of the chute to come face to face with a bunch of storm troopers. "Her!" one shouts pointing to me "make sure you don't kill her that's the one Lord Vader wants."

"RUN!" Luke said grabbing my arm and running.

"Laura your father is now EXTREMLY ANNOYED AND SO AM I!" Boba yelled "and Lord Vader is losing his patience WHICH IS NEVER GOOD!" Luke just continued to run along pulling me which I was grateful for.

"Do you really think running will work?" Boba screamed and then he started his jetpack and flew right in front of me.

"Don't touch her" Luke yelled but he grabbed my arms and pulled me away from Luke.

"Get your slimy hands off me Boba" I yelled.

"If you think saying that is going to work you are CRAZY!" Boba barked.

"Let go of me!" I screeched but when it didn't work I turned to Luke. "Luke" I whispered "go now I'll stop them from getting you guys."

"No I'm not going to leave you!" he whispered back.

"Luke trust me you need to go back and get the droids and get out of here I'll find my way out of here I promise" I whispered while struggling "Oh and take the tracking device off the ship."

"Ok take the commlink so I can talk to you" he said and as soon as I had a chance I grabbed it.

"I don't think so!" Boba yelled but I pushed him to the ground stuffing the commlink into my utility belt and pulling out my light saber activating it.

"GO!" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive now go!" I commanded and they all ran off.

"Where are they going?" a storm trooper asked.

"I don't know but get them!" another one commanded but I jumped in front of him and attacked him.

"Come here!" Boba commanded but I force threw him across the room.

"I didn't even know I could do that" I muttered I was able to ward them off for a while but since I'm not trained very well Boba managed to tackle me to the ground and take my light saber away from me. "GET OFF OF ME!" I cried.

"Come on your father is waiting!" he said cuffing my hand behind my back so I was less maneuverable. I kicked the whole way but it had no effect on his armor he just kept carrying me.

"Get you're hands off of me Boba or else" I snapped.

"Oh I'm so scared you have no weapons and you're a little girl" Boba retorted.

"A little girl that always BEATS YOU!" I yelled back and he threw me to the ground.

"You better watch your self your father has no problem with me teaching you some manners" he snarled kicking me roughly in the sides and then picking me back up and carrying me to my father.

"Uh and by the way I'm 15 and you're really old!" I gasped.

"OLD! I'M OLD!" Boba screamed.

"Well yeah compared to me!" I said.

"I can't wait until your father sees you!" he growled.

"I'm sure..." I muttered but when we turned a corner I started kicking harder I saw Sir.

* * *

"Let her down" Sir commanded and Boba dropped me to the floor. 

"You could have done that a little nicer!" I hissed standing.

"What have I told you Laura" Sir screamed.

"Hum I don't know you say a lot of things and I usually don't pay attention" I said.

"Bow before me" Sir commanded and I burst into laughter.

"Like I'm going to" I started and then felt a sudden loss in the force. "Ben" I whispered, "they've killed Ben." Then I looked at Sir and scream "you how could you let them kill Ben he was actually like a father to me unlike you!"

"But now I am here and all is well" he said with as much of a smile as he could muster up.

"That's not going to make the years you weren't there for me and the things you PUT ME THREW better" I cried "I wish they would have killed you!" With that I took off running down the halls trying not to cry.

"Boba go to your room I'll handle her" I heard Sir command "storm troopers after her!"

* * *

I kept running nothing mattered anymore I just needed to get away from him I mean this is how it always goes I see Sir for like a seconds and he makes me mad and I leave...hopefully this time I'll actually get away but I doubt it I mean where am i going to find a ship to get away in? But either way it makes my nerves better...for a while at least. "You shouldn't have tried to get away" Sir yelled catching up on me and I turned my head just for a split second to see how far behind he was and when I turned my head back around Darth Vader was standing there and he forced chocked me. 

_This can't be I've seen this in a dream before! This is impossible!_

When Darth Vader let go of my throat I let myself fall to the ground. "Laura now that you have learned how you must act around here there is no need for you to be scared" Sir said pulling me to my feet.

"I'm not scared and I don't need your help it's just this all seems...I don't know a...bit familiar..." I muttered.

"Like a hazy dream that seemed to occur in your life?" Darth Vader asked and I slowly nodded my head. "She has a lot of power if she is having visions without being trained" Darth Vader said.

"If I'm SOOOOOO POWERFULL then WHY AM I HERE?" I snapped.

"You have much to still learn but use the anger you harbor as a weapon channel it just as you channel the force" Darth Vader said.

_"Laura you must escape" a familiar voice commanded._

"Master Kenobi?" I asked confused _am I hearing things?_

"He is now dead" Darth Vader said.

"I know that" I hissed.

_"Learn to be patient, trust your feelings, fear nothing for it only leads to the dark side, control your anger for it also leads to the dark side, do not take any advice Darth Vader gives you, use the force as a guide, and escape" he said gently._

"Master Kenobi? But How?" I stuttered.

_"The force works in mysterious ways" he said._

"Yes Master Kenobi" I whispered.

"She has a very strong connection with the force" Darth Vader said.

"Good" Sir said obviously happy that his stupid daughter isn't a complete idiot. "Now dear Laura I will show you to your room where you will be provided with a dress where you can get ready for a formal dinner" Sir said and I suppressed my laughter I mean me? At a formal dinner? HA WHAT A JOKE!

"Wait I get a room?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes now that you live here you will be provided with a room food and cloths" he said.

"Man how weird is that" I laughed.

"Your room is here now go and get ready" he demanded and quickly walked away.

I opened the door and gasped "BOBA what are YOU doing in MY room laying on MY bed in MY bedroom?"

"It's my room too now get ready," he commanded.

"How do you?" I started.

"I'm going to kind of like your date," he said smirking when he saw my jaw drop.

* * *

"Pfft whatever" I muttered and went and pulled the dress out of the dresser and I pulled out the only fancy shoes then I walked over to the bathroom and went in locking the door. I pulled off my old dirty cloths and stepped into the warm water. On Tatooine Master Kenobi let me take a shower at his house but he only had cold water and he lived far away so I couldn't get there very often but I guess cold water is good when you are on a blistering hot desert planet like Tatooine but in this station it is very cold so the warm water felt good against my shivering skin. When I got out I fixed as many wounds I could with my mini-med-kit then I pulled on my fancy dress and the high heels that I couldn't even stand in. I put on a tiny amount of make-up that I found on the counter in the bathroom and my hair up in some fancy type hair do it didn't look very good but it was the best I could do. "Boba" I said stepping out of the bathroom making Boba's head turn and then immediately his eyes widened. 

"Uh...yeah" he stuttered.

"I think someone cut this dress because it's really short and it's making my arms and legs cold" I said shivering.

"It was made that way...anyways I like the dress" he said smirking.

"Figures" I muttered, "I guess living on Tatooine for so long I'm used to hot weather and this place is way to cold for my taste."

"I find it refreshing" Boba mumbled.

"Well you weren't born on Tatooine and you haven't spent your whole life living there and you haven't spent almost all that time outside" I snapped.

"Hum true" he muttered.

"This is going to be sooo stupid I hate formal dinners" I whined.

"Why?" Boba asked.

"Because of Sir" I snapped.

"What did he do to you to make you hate him so much?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I mumbled.

"Well guess what time it is my dearie?" Boba asked.

"Uhm I don't know I don't have a watch" I replied.

"It's time for us to be heading over for the formal dinner" he said sliding his arm around my waist.

"YOU BETTER MOVE YOUR ARM BOBA!" I growled.

"Don't think so!" he said smirking and pulling me closer to him.

"Ew" I muttered but I didn't push him away I have to gain his trust so it will be easier to escape.

"I see you're learning your manners" Boba whispered in my ear.

"If you say so" I laughed and then we set off I stumbled many times on the way to the dinner but never completely fell to the ground.

* * *

"Hello Laura, Boba" Sir said. 

"Hey Sir hey Darth Vader!" I exclaimed. _Boy this is going to be fun!_ When Darth Vader didn't answer me I walked over him and snapped, "it is rude to sit there and completely ignore someone who you know has spoken to you man who taught you your manners? Oh yeah I forgot that would be the emperor no wonder you have no manners!"

"Excuse me but do not talk to me that way! And do not call me Darth Vader you will refer to me as Lord Vader" Darth Vader commanded.

"Oh ok sorry Lord V I didn't mean anything but it I mean you are the coolest idiot I know you're even cooler then Sir oh wait that's not a good example uhhhhh you're even cooler then the emperor, Boba, and Sir all put together that's how cool you are" I laughed.

"Your daughter is...strange" Lord Vader said.

"Thanks Lord V I feel the same way towards you" I laughed.

"Laura get over here" Sir hissed and I turned around to look at him and my heel snapped and I went crashing to the floor. _Let the night began!_

"Excuse me Sir aren't you going to yell at me and tell me what a disgrace I am and aren't you going to tell me you never want to see my pathetic self again" I barked. Boba came running over to me and grabbed my arms. "I can get up by myself thank you Boba!" Igrowled pulling my arms away and then standing up. I hobbled over to Sir and stared up at him because I'm like a foot shorter then him and growled "well?"

"Those are new shoes," he said.

"Sir come on now you don't want to embarrass your self in front of Lord V come one scream in my face knock me down I'm sure it would THRILL YOU!" I hissed "I know I'm an absolute disgrace and I know you hate me so you don't have to hide it!"

"It's time for dinner" he growled.

"Fine" I smiled "Lord V I see you didn't get dressed up like me...I don't see why I had to get all dressed up as you see I'm stupid uncoordinated and ugly." Boba pulled me over to a car and pushed me into it. "Thanks" I said with the fakest smile you can imagine. Sir set a plate of fancy food in front of me Boba and himself. "Lord V are you eating with us?" I asked.

"No I am here to observe you" he replied.

"Oh how sweet Lord V" I mumbled.

"Please do not call me that!" he demanded.

"Ok Lord V!" I exclaimed and Lord Vader shook his head.

_"Laura! Laura? Hello are you there?" Luke asked._ I clutched my side I should have left the commlink in my room...but this could be fine. I ignored it and ate slowly trying to be all fancy.

"Excuse me Laura what is that?" Sir asked.

"Hum what is what?" I asked.

"Who is that person?" he asked.

"What person?" I asked.

"The person who is calling your name?" he snapped.

"OH _that_ person I get it now" I said and stared at him for a second. "Oh you want me to tell you now?" I asked.

"Yes" he growled.

"That's a person I know," I mumbled.

"She obviously forgot to leave the communication link that she has in our room" Boba said.

"Oh well answer it Laura" Sir said.

"No thanks" I said.

"DO IT!" he commanded.

"Fine just calm down!" I whined. Then I stared at Sir for a second and asked "Oh now?"

"YES NOW!" he yelled.

"OK JUST COOL IT GOSH MAN!" I laughed. I pulled the commlink out of my shoe and said "hey Luke."

_"Why did it take so long for you to answer? Did I catch you at a bad time?" Luke asked._

"Kind of I'm having a stupid dinner thing with Boba Sir and Lord V" I said feeling my face redden everyone was listening to my conversation.

_"I'm sorry" Luke said._

"No problem I fact this is actually quiet...entertaining" I said smiling to myself.

_"Well I miss you Laura" he said._

"I miss you to but don't worry soon enough EVERYONE will be annoyed with me and will kick me off this cold space station" I said.

_"How could anyone ever get annoyed with you?" he asked._

"Awww Luke you're sooo nice" I said and then I saw everyone's face "but I have to go talk to you later Luke bye."

_"Bye" he said._

"Food's really great" I said stuffing a huge bite into my mouth so I wouldn't be able to say anything for a while.

"So who is this Luke person?" Sir asked after I swallowed my huge hunk of food.

"The person I was talking to on the commlink duh!" I exclaimed.

"Why must you be so hard?" he barked.

"Why must you be awful?" I retorted.

"It's some guy she was hanging out with when I found her and she rode on a space ship up to here" Boba answered for me.

"Oh and..."Sir said.

"And he" Boba started but I knocked my plate to the floor.

"I am SOOO SORRY!" I shrieked as it shattered. "I'll clean it up I promise" I cried.

"Don't worry I will get someone to clean it up later" Lord Vader said.

"Ok I'm done Boba are you done you look like you are" I said grabbing his plate and taking it away but I _"accidentally"_ dropped it. "How clumsy of me!" I said, "See you later Sir later Lord V!" Then I pulled Boba out of the room and down to our bedroom.

* * *

"What was that about it?" Boba asked once we were in my room. 

"You know I'm the clumsiest girl ever!" I exclaimed.

"That was a very...interesting dinner" he said.

"Thanks" I snapped.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

"I don't have a problem" I barked and stormed over to my dresser pulled out some cloths and walked into the bathroom to change into more comfortable cloths. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and saw Boba lying in my bed with a tunic on. "Weird" I muttered to myself.

"What's weird?" he asked.

"You without your armor on it's just weird!" I mumbled.

"Come on" Boba said.

"Hum?" I asked.

"I can tell you are tired come over and go to sleep" he said.

"No thanks I'm not tired I'll just stay up" I replied.

"Come on I won't do anything!" he promised.

"Pfft whatever" I said and I climbed into the bed as far away from Boba as I could. "Goodnight" I snorted.

"Night dear" he whispered caressing my neck.

"Please do not do that I'm going to have nightmares because of you!" I cried.

"So tough to crack" he hissed and then we both went to sleep.


	4. The EMP!

**Writers Note:**

Yeah this one is really short but I don't know how much writing I'll be getting done so I wanted to get this small part out ummmm tell me what you think and I will greatly appericate it

**JediMan:** thank you sooo much for reviewing my fanfic

**_Love,_**

_completly-obsessed_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness I turned my head and still only saw pure black darkness then I remembered where I was and I jumped out of the bed and ran. 

**BAM! I HIT THE WALL AND THEN I HIT THE FLOOR WITH A THUD!**

"Laura? Is that you? What's going on?" Boba asked groggily.

"Man are we playing ten billion question gosh!" I muttered.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?" he asked.

"Uh I just ran into a wall" I muttered and he laughed turning on a light "thanks."

"What are you doing up this morning? Where are you heading so fast?" he asked.

"I'm an early morning person" I murmured pausing "and I got up to stretch my legs but I would probably get lost in this huge…place."

"It's called the death star," Boba said.

"Well that definitely fits it" I mumbled, "me and my mother used to travel all the time we loved going to Alderaan it was so peaceful there."

"So is she with the empire too?" he asked.

"No" I snapped "never she was a jedi until my father killed her when I was only 5."

"That's" he started.

"THAT'S WHAT BOBA THAT'S WHAT?" I growled.

"I was going to say that's horrible" he said, "It seems I don't know to much about you."

"Yeah and to think you want to marry a girl that you know almost nothing about" I muttered.

"You know I never really thought about that" he said pausing shortly "and I don't want to so you will not bring that subject back up!"

"AND TO THINK I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY HAD FEELINGS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE BOY WHAT WAS I THINKING I MUST BE CRAZY!" I yelled walking away but Boba came and pushed me into the wall.

"You better get used to what I say goes" he threatened in my ear.

"Don't you dare threaten me" I said pushing him away and storming out the door and threw a corridor.

* * *

"The emperor is coming" Lord Vader said I stopped around the corner. 

"Should we tell him about Laura" Sir asked.

"For what I learned about her yesterday at the dinner that would not be a good because the emperor would want to meet her and then she would insult him and that would cause **MASSIVE** PANDEMONIUM" Vader said they contiuned to talk but I turned away.

"OH so the emperor is coming I would just love to meet him!" I whispered to myself mischievously I walked away without them noticing I was ever there. I started running once I was far enough away from them and darted straight to my room.

"Laura?" Boba asked surprised of me barging in.

"Don't talk to me right now" I said pulling out a tunic and ran into the bathroom.

"What's going on Laura?" Boba asked from the other side of the door.

"Nothing I'm just taking a shower" I replied and quickly got ready.

* * *

All day I quietly followed Sir and Lord Vader and after a short amount of time I saw a ship landing and the emperor getting out of it. "Here goes nothing" I muttered as Lord Vader and Sir began talking and bowing to the emperor. I easily stroll in with a big fake grin and I have no clue how I kept a straight face when I saw the expression of horror on Sir's face after he spotted me. "Why are you all bowing?" I asked stupidly "oh hey emperor how are you? I have a really good question." 

"Well isn't that nice now you have to go" Sir hissed shooing me away.

"But it's a really good one" I said.

"Bow before me" the Emperor commanded and I did then I stood back up. "Who is this? Why are you trying to get rid of her?" he asked.

"This is my daughter Laura" Sir said his teeth grinding together "and she's supposed to be spending time with her fiancé."

"I'M WHAT?" I screamed, "I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED TO THAT SLIM BALL EW ABSOLUTLY REPULSIVE!" "Now back to my question um Mister emperor Sir who has a name of emperor I mean you have a real name right?" I asked.

"Is that your question?" he asked.

"If it wasn't my question I wouldn't have asked it" I said in a as-a-matter-of-factly-tone.

"…I do have a name but you will refer to me as the Emperor" he commanded.

"Oh ok The Emperor what a messed up name I wouldn't want someone calling me that I mean it's the stupidest name EVER" I said smiling.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"I mean The Emperor is just so stupid" I said.

"What is this ignorant child of yours doing here Admiral Shawn?" the emperor boomed.

"She is to be taught by Lord Vader" he replied and I gasped this was the first time I had ever seen him almost scared.

"Another dark jedi?" he asked.

"Yes she is very strong with the force" Vader said.

"Lord V thank you that's so nice of you" I said with a huge fake smile.

"She is very ignorant" he said.

"Well you're very stupid!" I snapped and I got it he shot a quick bolt of sith lightning. Once I regained my composer I snapped "that wasn't very nice the emperor."

"Call me EMPEROR!" he boomed but I wasn't intimidated.

"Ok EMP gosh so touchy" I said shaking my head.

"Laura why don't you leave us" Sir asked nicely.

"WHY DO YOU PRETEND TO BE NICE TO ME AROUND THEM?" I screamed pointing to the emperor and Lord Vader. "Well I think I have some important things to do" I said motioning to the door. "Have a nice day EMP, Lord V, Sir I HOPE I don't see you later" I said and with that I walked away.

_

* * *

What was with that lightning he shot out of his hands? Weird... _

_"Laura that was sith lightning a special power that the dark side can learn to possess do not linger on the thought of it" Ben said._

"Yes Master Kenobi" I whispered and then decided to go back into my room, which I happily found empty. I pulled out my commlink and whispered "Luke?"

"Laura how are you? Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"Chill Luke I'm fine I just wanted to talk to you" I said.

"Well are you alone this time?" he asked.

"Yeah I just got done making fun of the emperor so I decided to have some alone time" I replied.

"MAKING FUN OF THE EMPEROR? DID HE PUNISH YOU?" he asked franticly.

"Yeah so" I replied causally.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"One bolt of sith lightning nothing to fret about" I replied.

"WHAT? ARE YOU OK?" he yelled.

"Chill Luke I'm ok gosh" I replied "I have no clue how I'm going to get out of here though."

"Uh I have no clue either what are we going to do?" he muttered more to himself then to me.

"Well I'm planning on finding a ship and flying out of here when I manage to find the stupid hanger bay" I said.

"You do know how to fly right?" he asked.

"Of course I mean I've never flown a big ship like they have but I'll definitely manage I love to fly" I replied.

"Good hurry out of there so we can reunite" he said.

"Well where would we reunite at?" I asked.

"Yavin 4" he replied.

"Ok I'll try to get there as soon as possible" I said and put my commlink away. I left the room and crept threw the corridors of the Death Star I didn't want to be seen everyone here knows who I am and they would make sure I wouldn't leave.


	5. Great!

**Writers Note:**

Ha yet another chapter YAY! Even though it sucks but whatever I can't believe I actually got this far because this stpry **REALLY SUCKS** but whatever I'm bored and it's **SUMMER TIME! WOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO YEAH!** lol I'm sorry after you read this (**IF** you read it) please tell me what you think I would **LOVE** to know thanks

_**Love,**_

_completely-obsessed_

* * *

I walked on looking for that docking bay but of course I got lost I had been walking for hours and still I couldn't find the blasted thing but luckily I didn't get caught by anyone and now that night had fallen it should be easier to walk around without someone seeing me and I could run faster as long as I'm quiet which is my specialty. "Admiral Shawn" Boba said running and I jumped into a storage closet before anyone could see me. "Have you seen Laura in a while" he asked panting. 

"Not since she **HUMILIATED** me in front of the emperor" Sir sulked.

"The emperors here?" Boba shouted in surprise.

"Not anymore" Lord Vader said "after her performance in front of him he left. He was quite surprised someone had said such offensive things to him without fear!"

"Well no ones seen her in a **LONG TIME**!" Boba said, "I think she's trying to escape if she hasn't already got away."

"Boba watch the docking bay Admiral Shawn get some storm troopers to help watching the docking bay I'll check the main data bank to see when the last ship left and see if it was her" Lord Vader commanded.

"But how would you know?" Boba asked.

"She doesn't know the clearing code so she would have just have to fly out without anyone noticing an d the alarm would have gone off unless she messed with the main computer" Lord Vader replied "NOW GO." I heard them run off doing what he said.

_Well so much for it being easier there's going to be people **EVERYWHERE**!_

"No ships have left today other then the emperors that means she's still here **DOUBLE YOUR SEARCHES**!" Lord Vader bellowed into a commlink.

_Great now they know that I'm still here!_

Once I heard his heavy breathing fade I walked out of the storage closet and continued searching for that stupid docking bay and kept a strong look out but almost got caught many times.

_I can't believe it! That's the room that the droids and I were hiding in! I know how to get to the docking bay from here!_

I walked into the room and walked over to the closet that I had hid the droids in earlier and went to sleep this was exhausting.

* * *

A couple hours later I awoke to Lord Vader scream "WHERE IS SHE? SHE COULDN'T HAVE JUST **DISAPPEARED!"**

_THEY'RE RIGHT OUT SIDE THE DOOR!_

"I don't know…" Sir muttered, "we've looked almost everywhere."

"**ALMOST EVERYWHERE**!" Lord Vader bellowed.

"We'll check everywhere else" Sir muttered.

"Have you checked in there yet?" Lord Vader yelled.

"Yes" Sir replied and the both walked off. I waited for a second and decided now or never so I slowly walked out of the room and towards the hanger bay but when I got to the hanger bay my jaw dropped.

* * *

There are storm troopers **EVERYWHERE**! 

_Everything just keeps getting worse!_

I grabbed my light saber and had it ready I snuck by the walls hiding in the shadows it was the best I could possibly do and it worked…for a while but then a storm trooper started screaming "she's here she's here I found her she's here!" Then an alarm went off throughout the whole Death Star. Great now everyone knows I'm right here! I ran up to him activated my light saber and swiftly cut his head off.

_Now for speed!_

I deflected on coming blaster bolts back at some storm troopers while working my way toward a ship I quickly ran into the ship and shut the door.

I've never seen this many controls before! 

There was tons of buttons and in reality I've never flown a ship into a gravitational field. I started pressing buttons and soon enough it _zoomed_ out of the hanger bay into vast space. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" I shouted "yeah! Oh thank Ben that the tractor beam is still shut down." Then a bunch of ships took off after me including one that I could feel had Boba and Sir were on it.

Oh great not only do I have people following me they're shooting at me I though as blaster fire shook my ship. 

Once I figured how to put the ship on autopilot I started firing at the ships and I managed to destroy all of them but I had an idea for Boba and Sir. I _"accidentally" _pressed the communications to all other imperial ships.

"Man I hope they don't find me on Tatoonie" I muttered and then I shot into hyperspace but instead of going to Tatoonie I was headed towards Yavin 4.

* * *

I pulled out my commlink and asked "Luke?" 

After a few moments I gave up thinking he wasn't therebut then I heard a groggy "hey Laura."

"Hey LukeI'm currently on a ship to Yain 4" I said.

"THAT'S GREAT!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah so I should probably be there by morning…so what are you doing on Yavin 4?" I said.

"I'm on a rebel base and I'm mighty glad that you got off of the Death Star because we are going to blow it up and I was stalling but they said by tomorrow we had to go and do it" he said.

"Well" I muttered, "you can blow it up at anytime."

"No we'll wait for you because you'd be a huge help" he exclaimed.

"Aw that's sweet thanks" I sighed "now you need your sleep so I'll talk to you tomorrow bye"

"Bye" he mumbled and I sat on the floor to mediate though it was hard because this ship was so tiny.

* * *

After hours of silent meditating I stood up and _3…2…1…whoosh_I made the jump of hyperspace and everywhere around me bright streaks shot past me and slowly turned into stars. I landed my ship and then exited my ship to see to men standing there. 

"Hello" I said cheerfully.

"Hello" one man said grabbing my wrists and cuffing them up.

"Excuse me what are you?" I cried but stopped when he pulled my light saber and commlink away.

"You won't be needing these" he growled as he pulled me into a building.

"Where are you taking me and why?" I demanded.

"Well we are taking you to a detention cell because we don't want you to go running back to your little imperial friends telling them where the rebels are hiding" the second man said.

"**I'M NOT AN IMPERIAL**!" I yelled.

"Of course not you only have a TIE fighter," the first man muttered.

"Oh I can explain that" I yelled.

"I'm sure" the second man mumbled.

"No I really can" I yelled.

"We don't want to here your lies" the first man said throwing me roughly into a detention cell.

"You're making a **HUGE MISTAKE**!" I yelled.

"I'm sure" the men mutteredin unisonwalking away.

_Great! What else could possibly go wrong!_


	6. Why Must Love Be So Confusing?

**Writers Note:**

Yess 2 done in 1 day I rock lol j/k j/k but yeah this one is **REALLY SHORT** but that might be good if you hate this thing but whatever I might not update in a while because I'm going on a vacation and all that junk so if you like it (which no one does but whatever) then I won't be on for a while oh yeah and tell me what you think because I would love to know thanks

_**Love,**_

_completely-obsessed_

* * *

Well things haven't improved since yesterday in fact they've gotten worse they've decided to terminate me. "Come on" a man yelled pulling me up by my arm. 

"No seriously I came here to see my friends Luke, Leia, and Han," I yelled struggling to get away but it was no use.

The man pulled out his commlink and said "the prisoner claims to be here for her friends Luke, Leia, and Han get them down here!"

"What's going on?" Luke asked when he saw me cuffed up and sad.

"This imperial is claiming to be friends with you but I believe she is just saying that so we won't execute her" the man replied.

"**EXECUTE HER? YOU CAN'T SHE IS OUR FRIEND!**" Luke yelled.

"Well then why does she have a TIE fighter?" the man commanded.

"She is the daughter of a major imperial who wants Lord Vader to teach her to be a dark jedi" Luke replied "and when we were all on the Death Star she got captured and she escaped using the TIE fighter there was no other ship she could have used."

"I'm terribly sorry Miss," the man said letting go of me.

"I told you I came to help," I muttered walking away with Luke who got me an orange jump suit and then I became an official member of the rebel alliance I even got my own code name.

* * *

Then Luke and I got our ships ready and Luke came over and gave me a **HUGE** embracing hug. 

"Good luck Laura!" he said not letting go of me.

"Gosh Luke you're treating me like you're never going to see me again I mean I'm not going to die or anything" I said but that only made Luke hug me tighter.

"You better be careful out there Laura" he whispered finally letting go of me.

"I will" I said with a huge lopsided grin that's the biggest hug I've ever had.

"Ok now we have to blow up an exhaust port that's only 2 meters wide" Luke said.

"Oh this is going to be easy" I muttered.

"Don't be scared" he said holding me tighter. "Laura….I uhhh" Luke started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Uhhhhh never mind it doesn't matter" Luke replied.

"Ok" I said and we stood there in silence holding each other.

"I do remember when we were in my ship you to claimed to not like each other in that way but you two standing in the middle of the hall holding each other isn't very convincing" Han said and me and Luke finally let go of each other looking at each other for a mere second and then quickly looking over at Han.

"We're not like that Han I mean we're just friends um hum just friends so don't even say anything like that because it's not true" I said all in 1 breath.

"Well the way you said that was **VERY** unconvincing" he said and I just blushed and tried to turn away from Han without him getting suspicious but of course it didn't work well. "Oh and why are you trying red are you blushing Laura ah love between two young people how cute" Han said pinching my cheeks.

"I'm not blushing Han maybe you need to get your eyes checked out," I snapped.

"So I guess Luke doesn't really talk about you constantly and he doesn't really watch you while you sleep and worry about you all the time I **MUST** be dreaming right is that what you're going to try and convince me of" he murmured. I turned to Luke and gave him a weird look and then I became **SO** confused.

* * *

Why wasn't Luke helping me in telling Han there is nothing between us? Does Luke really do all of those things? Does he really care for me as **MORE** of a friend? **WHY AM I SO CONFUSED OVER A MERE****GUY?** I have never felt like this before and I have never let a guy confuse me great Sir is right I am pathetic! 

"Yeah that's what I'm going to convince you of since I am a jedi and we can use jedi mind tricks on the weak minded" I retorted finally.

"Why would you need to use a jedi mind trick if it's not true?" he asked smirking.

I just stood there staring at him for a second and then I said, "Because you're stubborn"

"Ok if you say so but I say that you two like each other if you can't see it then I guess you'll miss out on loving each other" Han said "and anyways you do notice Luke is completely spaced because he's in love that's what he looks like when he's talking about you or watching you sleep or worrying about you."

"Han please stop talking like that" I muttered.

"Whatever I'm leaving" he said.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm leaving" he said.

"But why aren't you staying here? You could really help us!" I exclaimed.

"But I have to go" he said walking away.

"Luke?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked suddenly.

"You like completely spaced out" I said.

"Oh really I'm sorry" he said.

"No problem" I said blushing and climbing into my ship and then Luke climbed into his.

_"Red Leader Red Girl it's time to go" _Wedge said.

"Wedge are you going to call me that all the time now?" I asked.

_"No but I like them they're cool"_ he laughed.

"You're crazy!" I mumbled.

_"Whatever good luck and may the force be with you"_ Wedge said.

"May the force be with us all" I said and then we flew out into the sky heading back to the nightmare that I had just recently escaped and was not ready to return just yet but I had to do this for the rebel alliance and for the fall of the empire.


End file.
